Una dulce pesadilla
by Yumi M. G
Summary: Un sueño que les atormenta a ambos, un baile, un beso. ¿Se hará realidad? Dramione.


Hola, este es mi primer fanfic de Harry Potter y , por tanto, mi primer Dramione. Voy a dejar una aclaraciones sobre la historia y sobre mi manera de escribir.

**Aclaraciones:**

**-**Dialogos-

"Pensamientos"

_Sueños_

**Palabras remarcadas**

(Comentarios que no viene a cuento de la autora)

(N/A: Notas de la autora, importante no saltarselo)

**Aclaracion de la trama de la historia:**

Voldemord murío al intentar matar a Harry, todavía quedan mortifagos por hay sueltos, así que la Ordén del Fenix existe, esta instalada en la mansion Black, y ahora que hablamos de los Black, Sirius sigue aun vivo.

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece, porque sino, en el libro pasaría algo semejante al fic.

P.D.: Dudo que este fic tenga contenido sexual, pero si eso, lo avisaaré, aparte de que le cambiare el rating.

Creo que no me falta nada, asi que mejor disfruten del fic.

**

* * *

**

**Prólogo**

_Ambos bailaban al lento ritmo de la música que se oía en el Gran Comedor._

_Él llevaba un traje y un sombrero, que le tapaba la cabellera y ella llevaba un precioso vestido rosa, con encajes de plata, y su pelo liso ahora se encontraba rizado y recogido en un moño, lo cual la hacía verse casi como una diosa._

_Ninguno se podía ver la cara, como todos los presentes, dado que era un baile de disfraces y era obligatorio llevar máscara o antifaz si se quería asistir. Ambos llevaban un antifaz, el cual solo dejaba ver sus ojos, grises los de él y castaños los de ella, y parte de su cara, incluida la boca, pero ni aun así eran capaces de saber con quien estaban bailando._

_La música concluyo y con ella el baila, pero la pareja no se separaba, aun no, y por algún desconocido impulso les llevo a probar los labios del otro, en un suave y momentáneo roce y tan rápido como se termino, se quedaron mirándose a los ojos para luego quitarse lentamente el antifaz y así poder desvelar su identidad._

_Resultaron ser…

* * *

_

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-Grito la castaña, que se acababa de despertarse.

-Mione¿estás bien?-Dijo preocupada la pelirroja por su amiga, dado que hace unos instantes había gritado.

-Estoy bien, solo tuve un mal sueño.-Dijo Hermione, para la tranquilidad de Ginny.

Ellas dos habían compartido habitación durante todo el verano en e Nº 12 de Grimmauld Place, ya que Harry había invitado a todos sus amigos a pasar allí las vacaciones de verano antes de su ultimo curso en Hogwarts. Se habían hecho muy amigas durante ese tiempo y se contaron muchos secretos, pero Hermione no quiso que su amiga supiera de ese sueño, así que decidió hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Creo que será mejor prepararse, tenemos que coger el expreso a Hogwarts a las 11 a.m.-Le recordó Ginny. Hermione asintió.

-"Solo fue una pesadilla¿como va a pasar eso¿Cómo **él** va a besarme? Es ridículo."-Pensó Hermione, con lo que se alivio un poco.

* * *

En otro lugar del mismo país (creo que es del mismo país, corríjanme si me equivocó). 

Un joven rubio despertó sobresaltado, sudando, acababa de tener, para él, la peor de las pesadillas.

Sus ojos rodearon la habitación, suspirando de alivio, se dio cuenta de que solo fue un sueño.

-"Draco cálmate, fue un sueño, no pasa de eso. Por no decir carece de lógica¿Cómo voy a poder yo, el gran Draco Malfoy, bailar y besarme con **ella**? Es absurdo.-Pensó el joven Malfoy, concienciándose de que solo fue un sueño y dirigiéndose hacia el cuarto de baño. Se tomaría una buena ducha para refrescarse las ideas.

* * *

Todos estaban desayunando y discutiendo como llegarían al andén 9¾. 

-Es la pregunta del millón¿como llegamos al andén?-Pregunto Ron después de tragar lo que tenía en la boca.

-Podemos usar el traslador¿dónde nos deja?-Comento Ginny.

-En un callejón cerca de la estación.-Contestó Harry.

-Entonces, el traslador me parece la mejor opción-Dijo Hermione, con lo que todos asintieron.

-Vale, y ahora una preguntita¿como vamos a llevar nuestros baúles hasta allí?-Dijo Ron intentando no sonar tonto.

-Pues los cogemos al mismo tiempo en el que cogemos el traslador.-le respondió Ginny.

-¿Y como los cargamos?-Preguntó él nuevamente. Todos menos él suspiraron, podía llegar a ser muy cansino si se lo proponía.

-¿Con un hechizo de levitación¿Te gusta la idea?-Intervino Hermione, siendo algo **irónica**.

-Vale, no empecéis que os veo venir. Vamos a darnos prisa que todavía no llegaremos.-Harry les detuvo antes de que empezasen con su pasatiempo favorito, discutir.

Se levantaron y ordenaron un poco el comedor, lavaron los platos y se organizaron.

Cuando solo quedaban 10 minutos para las 11 a.m., decidieron que era un buen momento para machar. Aplicaron un hechizo de levitación a los baúles y cogieron el traslador. Acabaron en un callejón cerca de la estación de tren.

Tardaron 5 minutos en llegaron y pasaron por la barrera mágica del andén. Caminaron para dirigirse a los primeros vagones y, en el camino, se cruzaron con una pandilla de Slytherin, de la cual Draco era el líder.

Este y Hermione cruzaron miradas y un escalofrío les recorrió a ambos.

* * *

¿Qué tal les parecío? Seguramente algo corto, pero es el prologo así que en los proximos capitulos se verá como son más largos.

Bueno, espero sus reviews, necesito saber si quieren que lo continue o no.

Saludos .


End file.
